tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This is a timeline chronicling major events of the Railway Series. 1806 * Plateway from Ward Fell to Balladwail built. 1810 * Plateway from Ward Fell to Balladwail is closed and torn up. 1853 * The Sodor and Mainland Railway is built. 1864 * Skarloey is built. * Talyllyn is built. 1865 * Skarloey arrives on Sodor. * Rheneas is built and arrives on Sodor. 1866 * Dolgoch is built. * Skarloey has trailing wheels added to improve stability, and has a cab installed. 1870 * The Wellsworth-Suddery Railway is opened. 1875 * Stepney is built. 1879 * Duke is built, and shipped to Sodor. 1880 * The Mid Sodor Railway is opened. * Sir Topham Hatt I is born. * Boxhill is built. 1883 * The Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway is opened. 1896 * Godred arrives on Sodor. * Ernest arrives on Sodor. * Culdee arrives on Sodor. * Shane Dooiney arrives on Sodor. 1897 * Construction on the Culdee Fell Railway begins. * Wilfred arrives on Sodor. 1900 * The Culdee Fell Railway is opened. * Godred is scrapped after a fall. 1901 * The Culdee Fell Railway is re-opened after receiving further maintenance following the events of what happened to Godred. 1903 * City of Truro is built. 1904 * City of Truro becomes the first engine to reach 100mph. 1911 * The Reverend W. Awdry is born. 1912 * Stepney is rebuilt. 1914 * The North Western Railway is formed from the Sodor and Mainland, the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light and the Wellsworth and Suddery railways. * Sir Topham Hatt II is born. 1915 * Thomas arrives on Sodor. * Edward arrives on Sodor. * The Ballahoo tunnel is built. * The workshops at Crovan's Gate are established. * The bridge over the Walney Channel is built. 1916 * The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is built. 1917 * The Peel Godred electric engines arrive on Sodor. 1921 * Edward is rebuilt. 1922 * Gordon arrives on Sodor. * Henry arrives on Sodor. * 98462 and 87546 arrive on Sodor and are shortly sent packing. * A second bore is cut for the Ballahoo tunnel after Henry stops in the original. 1923 * James arrives on Sodor, and is overhauled. * Flying Scotsman is built. 1924 * The Reverend Teddy Boston is born. 1936 * Green Arrow is built. 1939 * Gordon is rebuilt. 1940 * Christopher Awdry is born. 1941 * Stephen Topham Hatt is born. 1943 * Bridget Amanda Hatt is born. 1947 * The Mid Sodor Railway and the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branches are closed. * Duke is sheeted and abandoned in a shed. * Falcon and Stuart are purchased by the aluminium works at Peel Godred for an expansion project. * Thomas is given his own Branch Line. 1948 * The North Western Railway becomes officially known as the "North Western Region of British Railways". * Bertie arrives on Sodor. * Terence arrives on Sodor. 1949 * Henry, Gordon, and James go on strike. * Percy arrives on Sodor. 1950 * Henry is overhauled. * Rheneas is overhauled. * Falcon and Stuart are sheeted. * Henry is rebuilt into an LMS Stanier Class 5 following his crash. 1951 * Toby's tramway closes down. * Toby arrives on Sodor. * Stuart and Falcon are purchased by the Skarloey Railway and renamed "Peter Sam" and "Sir Handel" respectively. * Skarloey is overhauled. * Cora is purchased for the Skarloey Railway. 1952 * Trevor is sent to be scrapped. * Queen Elizabeth II visits Sodor. 1953 * Trevor is purchased by the Vicar. * Edward is overhauled. 1955 * Duck arrives on Sodor. * Mark V arrives on Sodor. * Gertrude and Millicent arrive on Sodor. 1956 * Sir Topham Hatt I passes away. 1957 * City of Truro visits Sodor. * Diesel visits Sodor. * Ada, Jane and Mabel arrive on Sodor. 1958 * Rusty arrives on Sodor. * Duncan arrives on Sodor. * Skarloey returns from being mended. * BBC producers make a documentary about the Skarloey Railway. 1959 * Donald and Douglas arrive on Sodor. * The Spiteful Brakevan is crushed by Douglas. 1961 * Daisy arrives on Sodor. * The Peel Godred EMUs arrive on Sodor. 1962 * Mavis arrives on Sodor. * Rheneas returns to the Skarloey Railway. * Lord Harry arrives on Sodor. * Alaric arrives on Sodor. * Eric arrives on Sodor. 1963 * Stepney visits Sodor. * The Diesel visits Sodor. 1964 * The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is re-opened, to be serviced by Duck. * Culdee returns to the Culdee Fell Railway. * Lord Harry is renamed "Patrick". 1965 * Shane Dooiney returns to the Culdee Fell Railway. * The one-hundredth anniversary of the Skarloey Railway is celebrated. * BoCo arrives on Sodor. 1966 * Bill and Ben arrive on Sodor. 1967 * Bert, Mike and Rex arrive on Sodor to service the Arlesdale Railway. * Reverend W. Awdry and Reverend Teddy Boston visit Sodor. 1968 * 7101 arrives on Sodor. * Flying Scotsman visits Sodor. * 199 arrives on Sodor along with 7101, and is sent back after he fails on the level crossing. * 7101 is renamed "Bear" and renumbered D3. * Oliver, Isabel and Toad are rescued by Douglas and arrive on Sodor. * Dulcie, Alice and Mirabel are saved from scrap for service with Oliver and Duck. * S. C. Ruffey is scrapped. 1969 * Bulgy arrives on Sodor. * Duke is discovered by Fergus Duncan, the Reverend W. Awdry and the Reverend Teddy Boston. 1976 * Jock is built. * Bert is rebuilt with a larger boiler. 1980 * Thomas is overhauled. 1983 * Old Stuck-Up visits Sodor. * Duke is fully restored. * Sir Handel visits the Talyllyn Railway. 1984 * Annie and Clarabel are rebuilt. 1985 * Blister I and Blister II arrive on Sodor. 1986 * Sir Handel is rebuilt. * The Reverend Teddy Boston dies. * Sigrid of Arlesdale arrives on Sodor. 1987 * Mavis is involved in a collision with a lorry. * Bulstrode is turned into a children's playground on a beach. 1990 * After Privatisation, the name "North Western Railway" becomes official. * Thomas is invited to a railway show in York. * Frank is re-engined. 1993 * Henry is overhauled. 1994 * Wilbert visits Sodor. 1995 * The Golden Jubilee of the Railway Series is celebrated. 1996 * Ivo Hugh is built. 1997 * The Reverend W. Awdry passes away. * Sir Topham Hatt II passes away. 2006 * The manager of Anopha Quarry is visited by the police after Henrietta is booked for allowing workmen to ride on her balconies. 2007 * Victoria is returned to service. 2010 * Stepney, Bluebell, and Captain Baxter's overhauls are completed, and the Bluebell Railway celebrates its 50th anniversary. * The Railway Series celebrates its sixty-fifth anniversary. * Wilbert is scheduled to be back in service after a major overhaul. 2011 * Pip and Emma are purchased by the North Western Railway. * The North Western Railway celebrates the Reverend W. Awdry's 100th birthday. 2012 * Wilbert is returned to service. 2014 * The North Western Railway celebrates its 100th anniversary. Category:Browse Category:Miscellaneous